pain of words
by bossnbear
Summary: a duo os set after s abhijeet


Dear duo lovers, this is for u….

 **Set after senior inspector abhijeet**

The case got solved, abhijeet is proved innocent. Daya also apologises him. Everything became normal again.. wait normal? Possible for abhijeet ?

Abhi is sitting at the beach alone looking at the waves. Actually his gaze is fixed on waves but his thoughts were on the words of daya..

His trance were broken with some unwanted message alert on his mobile. He switched off his mobile and again fixed his gaze on waves. Now his mind is no lesser than this waves. No peace in mind. His mind is again and again thinking on what daya said..

 _Daya - abhijeet yeh yadaasht jaane ki baat … yeh sab dikhawa tho nahi.._

Abhi pov: daya aise kaise bol saktha hai. Daya ko aise kyun lagtha tha mere yadaasht jaane ki baat ek dikhawat hai. Kya itni saalo se dosti mein main uska vishwas jeet nahi saktha. Wo hadsa mere zindagi se sab kuch cheenliya. Sab kuch. Maine mere bahot keemthi cheezon mere maa ko bhi kho diya bahot aasani se kho diya..

Yeh sab bhi dikhawat lag raha hai? Uss waqt mere zindagi mein koi nahi tha. Koi umeed nahi tha. Pata bhi nahi chala ki daya kab aur kaise mere maan mein uskeliye ek jagah banaliya. Uske aane ki baad mere zindagi mein koi kami mehsoos nahi hota hai. Maine iss 15 saalo se uski sath bahot khush thi. Wo humesha mere liye ek chota bhai hi rehta hai. Par ab tak maine uski maan mein aise koi jagah nahi bana liya kya ?.

He sighed. Aaj phirse main wahi andhere mein hun wahan koi nahi hai mereliye. Mere zindagi bahot khali rehta hai. Mujhe aaj zyada akelepan mehsoos horaha hai. Pata nahi aage ka zindagi kaise hoga aur kya hoga. Kya main iss duniya mein akele jee saktha hun? Abhijeet took a deep breath. Pata nahi aage ki zindagi mein mujhe kya kya sunna padtha hai kya kya dekhna padtha hai mera yeh yadaasht jaane ka chakkar mein. He wipes his tears that has formed near his corner of his eyes and moved to his house with heavy heart.

Next day at bereau :

Environment was silent. Abhijeet was sitting on his desk busy in his files. He forcefully involves him in work so that he could avoid others. He is not interested to make a move with anybody. Daya could sense his silence but he dont have the courage to go and ask him as he himself feels guilty of his acts. Duo talked only professionally. Otherwise there is an awkward silence between them.

At night after winding up the work abhijeet gone to take a cab when daya calls him.

Daya - abhijeet main tujhe drop karta hun.

Abhi - nahi daya. Its ok. Main cab lejaunga. Tum jao. Waise bhi bahot raat hochukki hai.

Daya - tum kab se itni formal hogayi?

Abhi – nahi yaar. Sighed theek hai chalo.

Daya drived while as usual abhijeet in the passenger seat. The always full of life quallis was now in awkward silence of duo.

Abhijeet placed his head on head rest and looking outside the window.

Daya thought to initiate.

Daya - abhijeet.

Abhi - ( turned towards him ) hmm.

Daya - kaise ho tum?

Abhijeet ( looked at him questionably ) - kya matlab?

Daya - matlab theek ho na tum.

Abhi – haan main theek hun. Mujhe kya hua ?

Daya - nahi wo kuch nahi.

Abhi – sighed. Kya poochna hai poocho.

Daya – wo aaj bahot dull lag rahe ho tum .. beraeu me bhi kaam ki alawa kuch bataya nahi. Bahot chup rehte ho..

Abhi - aise koi baat nahi. Wo mujhe thoda tired lagraha hai. Tat's it.

Daya - sure ?

Abhi – hmm.

Again a silence. They reached abhi's house. Abhijeet before stepping out from the car turned to daya.

Abhi – daya.

Daya – haan.

Abhi – (softly ) tum mujhe galat mat samjao daya. Mujhe thoda waqt chayiye. Khud ko sambhalne keliye. Main jaanta hun tum bhi apna jagah sahi tha par shayad main aisa situation kabhi expect nahi kiya. Akhir main bhi tho insaan hu na. mujhe bhi takleef hota hai. Kya bharosa hai agar kal main phirse aise situation main guzarna hoga tho mujhe himmat ki bahot zaroorat padega. Wo himmat shayad yeh waqt mujhe dega. So pl tu mujhe thoda waqt do. Bye. Saying so he stepped out from the car .

Daya – abhijeet.

Abhijeet turned towards him.

Daya – mujhe pata hai main ek baar phirse tumare sath galati ki . main tujhe phirse us zero point ko bhej diya. Mujhe pura bharosa hai iss baar bhi main tujhe us andhere akelepan se bahar le ayega jaise kai saal pehele le agaya. yeh tumara chota bhai ka wada hai. Abhijeet turned his face to hide his tears.

Abhi – good night. Saying he went with fast steps.

Daya pov : abhijeet main mere abhi ko zaroor wapas lautega. Usey phirse jeene ka bhi seekunga. Main tumari har khadam mein tumari sath hoga. Har sukh dukh mein shamil hoga. Yeh bhi mera wada hai.

2 years later: duo living in same home.

Abhi - Daya! Daya! Utho dekho 8 baj raha hai. Kitni der soyega tu. Chalo utho.

Daya - abhi sone do na yaar. Tum baitho yaha. Mere baal mein aisa aisa karo. Mujhe ache lagta hai.

Abhi gave a slap on his head - acha main aise karte rahoge tho kaam kaun karega aur hum bereau time par kaise jayaga.? Mujhe koi shak nahi hai raavan ki mun se daat sunne ka. Ab tum utharahe ho ya main raavan ko phone karu?

Daya – arey kya boss subha subha raavan ki naam leke dhamki derahe ho. Huh bacche ko kitna tang karogi tum ?

Abhi searches here and there.

Daya – ab kya dhoondrahe ho tum?

Abhi- seriously daya mujhe tho koi baccha dekh nahi raha hai. Tum kis bacche ki baat karrahe ho. Kahin chup ki koi aisa waisa kaam tho nahi ki tune? Saying he took back steps.

Daya – abhi ki bacche. Tu ruk ja. Abhi batata hun tujhe. Abhi ran out of the room laughing.

Daya stops running and smiles. Pov: tere chehre par yeh muskura dekhne keliye kuch bhi kar sakta hun boss.

Abhi pov : tu tumara wada tho poora kardiya yaar. Thank u.

Both had a smoothing smile on their lips.

 **Friendship is the only thing which gives us pain as well as the medicine.. these ups and downs makes relation much stronger.**

 **A/N:**

So , do u like it ? Let me know please..

Pl r n r.


End file.
